Toon monster
Toon monsters (トゥーンモンスター Tūn Monsutā) are cartoonized counterparts of existing monsters, having some reliance on the card "Toon World". Originally, in the manga and anime, Toon monsters were formed by having the effect of "Toon World" applied to non-Toon monsters. These Toon monsters had the ability to avoid being destroyed in battle. In the OCG and TCG, Toon is an ability. Toon monsters exist as separate cards than their non-Toon counterpart, with whom they share no direct in-game relationship. They are capable of attacking the opponent directly and while they benefit from the card "Toon World", they can be used without it. There are five classes of "Toon monsters", dubbed by fans Class A, B, C, D, and E. All Toon monsters belong to the "Toon" archetype (including "Manga Ryu-Ran", since its Japanese name contains トゥーン). Toon monsters were the first Effect Monsters with an ability to be introduced, debuting in Spell Ruler. While Flip monsters (as Flip Effect Monsters) were introduced earlier, they were not treated as having an ability until much later. Toon monsters can also be Special Summon Monsters. Classes of Toon monster ''OCG''/''TCG'' Class A * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand, by Tributing the same number of monsters as for a Tribute Summon of a monster with its original Level (the number is specified in its card text), while you control "Toon World". ** After being Special Summoned properly, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished by any appropriate effect (it is not necessary to control "Toon World"). * Cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. * Requires payment of 500 LP to attack. * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, so is the Toon monster. * If the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class A Toons: "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", "Toon Summoned Skull" (OCG only), "Manga Ryu-Ran" (OCG only), "Toon Mermaid" (OCG only) Class B * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand, by Tributing the same number of monsters as for a Tribute Summon of a monster with its original Level (the number is specified in its card text), while you control "Toon World". ** After being Special Summoned properly, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished by any appropriate effect (it is not necessary to control "Toon World"). * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, so is the Toon monster. * Can attack the turn it is Summoned. * If the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class B Toons: "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Class C * Can be Normal Summoned/Set. * Cannot Special Summon itself from the hand. * Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. * If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, so is the Toon monster. * If the player controls "Toon World" and the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Class C Toons: "Toon Cannon Soldier", "Toon Gemini Elf", "Toon Goblin Attack Force", "Toon Masked Sorcerer". Class D * Can be Normal Summoned/Set. * Cannot Special Summon itself from the hand (unless due to the base card's effect). * Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. * Nothing happens to the Toon monster if "Toon World" is destroyed. * If the player controls "Toon World" and the opponent doesn't control any Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Class D Toons: "Toon Ancient Gear Golem", "Toon Barrel Dragon", "Toon Buster Blader", "Toon Cyber Dragon", "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon", "Toon Dark Magician". Class E * Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Special Summoned (even if it has already been correctly Summoned). * Must first Special Summon itself from the hand by Tributing the same number of monsters as for a Tribute Summon of a monster with its current Level. * Cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned. * Requires payment of 500 LP to attack. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, so is the Toon monster. * If your opponent controls no Toon monsters, it can attack directly. Otherwise, it must target a Toon monster for its attacks. Class E Toons: "Toon Summoned Skull" (TCG only), "Manga Ryu-Ran" (TCG only), "Toon Mermaid" (TCG only) Manga While "Toon World" is on the field, each of its controllers monsters are converted to their Toon counterparts. In their Toon form, monsters could dodge attacks and hide within the "Toon World" book. Although "Toon World" was used with "Dark Rabbit", "Dragon Capture Jar" and "Bickuribox", they were not given separate names while affected and "Dragon Capture Jar" did not demonstrate the ability to dodge attacks. Anime Duelist Kingdom In the anime, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Toon monsters functioned the same way that they did in the manga. Post-Duelist Kingdom After Duelist Kingdom, Toon monsters were changed to more closely match their OCG/''TCG'' selves. GX Playing style Example Notes Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards